tmnt_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs
List of all recorded bugs and glitches in Legends. Pizza Timer Bug Opening and closing the app restarts the Pizza timer back to 6:00. This bug was fixed in update #3. Counter-Attack Bug The Counter-Attack Bug could be accessed by counter-attacking an enemy and defeating them on the same strike, leading to a game crash. This was fixed in update #2. Splinter's Dojo Camera Bug At the beginning of the weekend challenge "Splinter's Dojo", there is a scene where the Turtles run into the dojo with a camera following them inside. On some occasions, the camera would just sit still, leading to the game crashing. Rumors say that the bug could be accessed by filling up all 5 character slots before the fight starts. It is unknown if this was the case. This bug was fixed in update #4, along with 3 Splinter DNA for all players as an apology gift. Mazes & Mutants Event Wheel Bug If the player wins a card pack and opens it in the Mazes and Mutants Event, they will not return back to the menu, forcing the player to close the app and open again. The player will still have their prizes!!! Forfeight + Ability Glitch If the player forfeights the game via the "Forfeight" option at the same second an enemy uses an ability and accesses a cutscene, the game will be stuck focusing on this cutscene. Although, after the enemy's performance, their idle or suffering animation will be stuck on the screen with the cutscene background for the rest of the game, forcing the player to close the app. Auto-Play Glitch If the player hits the auto-play button in a level right before it's their turn to attack, all the characters on the screen will just sit in their idle animations, and nothing will happen. The player will not be able to progress no longer, forcing them to quit the level. Mondo's Savage Bliss Bug Purchasing upgrades for Mondo Gecko's "Savage Bliss" ability never upgraded the attack but still raised the tier number. This was fixed in update #3. Focus Meter Bug Spider Bytez, The Creep, and Casey Jones (Movie) in basic attack, instead of draining the Focus Meter of foes, they would increase it. This bug was introduced in update #6 and fixed in update #6.5. Bronze Pack Visual Bug In ladder prize boards, a Bronze Pack is showcased with text depicting the player's current amount of points out of 15,000. This means nothing and the player can simply tap to obscure it. This was introduced in update #6 and fixed in update #6.5. -1 DNA Glitch Rarely, when Spyder Bytez is unlocked via the first level in hardmode scripted event, he is added in the party with -1 DNA. This opens him to be evolved to the next star without collecting 20 or 50 DNA. Stealth Glitch Enemies can still target you even if you are in stealth, but you cannot attack enemies that are in stealth. H.O.T. vs. D.O.T. Glitch There was once a bug where if D.O.T. was applied to an enemy with H.O.T., the game would crash. This bug was not only fixed in update #7, but was turned into a new game mechanic where D.O.T. would cancel out H.O.T. Leonardo (Vision Quest) Basic Attack Sometimes, if Leonardo (Vision Quest) applies D.O.T. to an enemy via basic attack, the game would freeze. Airplane Mode Glitch In a tournament, turning on Airplane Mode while your team is full, battling, and turning it off in the battle will cause you to finish the battle without the characters being on recharge.Category:Errors